Fixed
by Rosemary1234
Summary: After Gil has rough-housed with Virág one too many times, Elizaveta decides its time that Gilbert gets his pet neutered. Nekotalia AU Prussia!Cat/Hungary!Cat


**A/N: Hehehe I regret nothing. This is based off of when my own cat was fixed. It was pretty amusing, actually. This is my first Nekotalia story. Anyway; here are some things you should know before you read: Austria!Cat is already neutered, they live in a large apartment that allows pets, they're indoor cats (for the most part), and the cats are still pretty young... Not quite two yet, I'd say.**

**Prussia!Cat: Gil (Named after his owner, Gilbert)**

**Hungary!Cat: Virág (A male Hungarian name that means: Flower)**

**Austria!Cat: Mozart (Named after Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart)**

* * *

><p>My name is Gil. Yeah, I know what you're probably thinking. Awesome name, right? To be honest, it first belonged to my master, but he was nice enough to share it with me. He's just awesome like that. I live in an apartment building along with my master's roommates and their cats. One of the cats is okay- she's a cute little Hungarian queen named Virág (Her owner mistook her for a boy when she was a kit)- but the other cat is a total snob. His name is Mozart. His owner really likes classical music or something... I don't really care because he's still lame.<p>

Virág and I like to rough house a lot but recently her owner (Who my awesome master calls Lizzie) has been getting very upset with us for doing things like play fighting. It kinda pisses me off. I'm a fully grown tom now and I can do things without a stupid mother-cat always looking over my shoulder and telling what I can and can't do.

Just the other day, Virág and I were tumbling around on the kitchen floor (she was eating out of MY bowl dammit!) when Lizzie came in and saw us. She got mad and picked me up by the scruff of my neck (None too gently!) then started scolding me like some misbehaving kit! I wasn't allowed to play with Virág for the rest of the day so I went to bug Mozart instead.

He tells me that Lizzie is worried that Virág and I will make kittens. I don't really know what that's supposed to mean, but if doing that is unawesome then I can assure you I wouldn't do it! To prove my point I spread my scent all over Lizzie's bedroom to let her know I here her woes and she can count on me to follow them. I didn't get any wet cat food for dinner that night. Now I'm mad at Mozart because he got me in trouble with his stupid jealous, ball-less cat advice.

A few days after this, my Awesome Master and Lizzie began arguing about something. I don't really know what, nor do I care. I'm happy because their argument has distracted them from me and Virág's wrestling games. Master's other roommate, Mister Prissy-Boy tried to compromise their situation and went out to buy the most awful of items. The unawesome squirt bottle! They squirt me with it whenever I get too close to Virág, but it doesn't stop me! I'm awesome!

* * *

><p>It was after dinner and I was lounging on the rug in front of the terrace window-door. Lizzie let me eat wet cat food tonight and I was quite happy that she was beginning to act awesome again. But then, Master's bird flew down from his little perch to tell me something. He chirped into my awesome ear that master and Lizzie were talking about <em>me<em> and that I should see what it was about.

Mozart and Virág were in the living room with Mister Prissy-Boy so I easily got past them. In the kitchen I could hear Lizzie and Master's familiar voices, but they were talking in hushed tones so I couldn't make out what they were saying. I crept a little closer and poked my head into the room subtly.

"Come on Liz'! Gil's a dude! He can't help it!" Came Master's voice.

"Exactly. This is why we need to take him to be neutered. Our apartment's space is already limited enough with three people, three cats, and your stupid bird! The last thing we need is any unwanted kittens!" Lizzie stressed.

"Aww, but kittens are cute! And we could always just sell them to good homes if we did get some accidental litters!" My awesome master returned, just as harshly.

"I don't want him impregnating _or_ manhandling my little Virág, Gilbert! Tomorrow you are to take Gil down to his vet and get him fixed! I've already scheduled the appointment and if you don't do it I will personally castrate _both_ of you." Lizzie glared dangerously as Master opened his mouth to argue.

"But- but Elizaveta! He'll be mortified! Its his manhood! His pride and joy! His awesome mini five meters! How would you feel if someone took you into some scary, unknown place only to get your balls snipped off!" Master was practically pleading now.

"Two things Gilbert. One: I don't have any balls. I'm a girl. Two: You are taking him to be neutered tomorrow." Lizzie finalized her statement with a smug look before turning to leave the room.

I quickly moved out of the way so she wouldn't trip on me, but thankfully she was still blissfully unaware of my awesome eavesdropping presence. Master followed a few seconds later looking defeated, and grumbling halfheartedly.

I didn't understand a lot of that conversation. But what I did understand was that tomorrow, my awesome master was going to take me to the vet. I hated the vet.

* * *

><p>I tried everything I could think of that night; I cuddled up to both my Awesome Master and Lizzie, I played nice with Mozart and refused wrestling with Virág, and I even stopped clawing up the couch cushions! Anything to convince them not to take me to the vet. But it was all to no avail.<p>

The next morning, I hid on the top shelf of Mister Prissy-Boy's closet on top of one of his old, stuffy suits. Master would never find me up here! I heard my name being called but didn't bother moving. I knew I was safe now. But then, the door opened and light flooded my vision. Mister Prissy-Boy stood with his hand on his hip as he grabbed my furry white self from my cozy little safe haven and roughly pushed me into the cat carrier. I hissed and batted my paws but he still shoved me in. How unawesome!

* * *

><p>The most terrifying part of going to the vet was the car ride. I was trapped in a crate with no idea what was going on beyond my confinement. All I had was those thin metal bars as my window to the outside world. I yowled the whole way there as my owner tried his best to comfort me. Then, we finally stopped. My awesome master lifted the crate and I puffed up my fur as I was jostled around. It was nauseating.<p>

Master marched through the sliding glass doors and set me on the counter at the front desk. He checked us in and I shuddered feebly. He let me out of my prison only to find that we were locked in a bigger room. We sat in wait as Master told me why we were here. I didn't really pay attention since I already heard his and Lizzie's conversation from the night before. It didn't matter why we were here; only that we were.

I mewed pathetically, last resorting to pity as I attempted to convince master to get me out of this situation. He only sighed and picked me up.

"Don't worry mein awesome little Gil! Everything is gonna be alright. In fact, after this, everything is gonna be awesome!" His enthusiastic words comforted me and I began to purr. If only I'd known how much of a lie it was.

* * *

><p>I didn't remember much after the vets came in. They gave me some strange medicine that made me drowsy and then I didn't wake up for a few hours. When I did finally come too, I was still kinda sluggish. Something didn't feel right but my mind was too fuzzy to really process the feeling. I comprehended master coming in and being put back in the damn crate as the vet talked to him about stitches or something. I yawned and tried to ignore them by grooming myself. That's when I noticed what was off. Where my tomhood should've been, there was nothing. I stared for a few moments before deciding that my drugged up mind must've been playing tricks on me.<p>

When we got home, Mozart and Virág kept teasing me about having to go to the vet. I didn't care though because my Awesome Master let me sleep on the couch all day long. A few days later, Lizzie took Virág to the vet to be 'spayed' (whatever that means.) but came back in a super pissed off mood about an hour later.

"GILBERT! Would you come in here for a moment? I need to discuss with you why exactly my dear Virág is three weeks pregnant!" Lizzie called angrily as she walked through the door.

Master looked at me like I had just been hit by a truck. I mewed innocently.

"Damn it, Gil!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Clicks tongue thoughtfully* Shoulda gotten him fixed soooooner! XD Reviews are appreciated! Tell me your thoughts! **

_**-With Love, From Rosemary ;)**_


End file.
